Back to America
by Gina's Writing
Summary: What happens when a tragic accident happens at Ra Academy, causing the Anubis gang to come to America for their Junior year of high school. How will they blend, and how will they deal with the new Nina.
1. Chapter 1

_**In this story there will be no K.T. or Willow, and they are all in their Junior year of high school.**_

**Cast**

Nathalia Ramos - Nina Martin

Brad Kavanagh - Fabian Rutter

Ana Mulvoy-Ten - Amber Millington

Alex Sawyer - Alfie Lewis

Jade Ramsey - Patricia Williamson

Burkely Duffield - Eddie Miller

Klariza Clayton - Joy Mercer

Bobby Lockwood - Mick Campbell

Tasie Dhanraj - Mara Jaffray

Eugene Simon - Jerome Clarke

Lily Collins - Annabella Marshal

Sean O'Donnell - Noah Marshal

Emily Rudd - Arabella Gold

Selena Gomez - Maryana Hank

Dove Cameron/Chloe Grace Mortez - Harriet Knight

Taylor Swift - Allison Walker

Lucy Hale - Clarissa O'Hare

Troian Bellisario - Gabi Miller

Jenna Coleman - September Calloway

Brittani Kline - Louise Marjette

AnnaLynne McCord- Irelyn Horan

Harry Styles - Brian Walker

Keegan Allen - Elliot Ricks

Spencer Boldman - Hayden Low

Drew Roy - Griffin Marroy

_**OC's created by Guests, Chocolate-chip-cookieee, NicholeDWalker1, Lialove, HOAFANATIC838, Peddieismylife**_

_**Also I think you all miss interpreted when I said you can have as big as 7 brothers and sister. **_

_**That was just an example your OC can have a huge family even bigger the 7 kids.**_

_**So if you would like to add more family member to the OC you submitted, you may do so.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay this is my first official chapter hope you guys enjoy :)**_

**Disclaimer- I don't own HOA**

**Chapter 1 - Fire ruins everything**

"Good Morning everyone, I trust you all had a wonderful summer, but now it's time to say goodbye to no homework, no tests, no quizzes, and no worries. Because school has now officially begun, I have handed pamphlets to everyone. In the pamphlets you will see a map of the high school, all the curricular activities you may join if they are not already full. All the teachers and staff that will be working here, and any extra information you might want to learn about the history of this school. I have also put in the school's number in case of any emergencies, so I really suggest you keep this and don't lose it, and I'm talking about you guys"

The principle of Millennium High stated while looking into the audience, and focusing her eyes on the last years class clowns of the school. Making them shiver and clear of their fear in the process, while also making the rest of the school in the assembly laugh at their less golly performances.

Though it struck 8 particular students by surprise of the schools outbreak, not fully aware of what is so funny. They looked among themselves to the only 2 students of their group who were laughing just as much as the rest of the school.

"Come on guys, loosen up a bit" a certain male American said to the silent and confused group that sat before them.

"What's there to loosen up Eddie, the home that most of us lived in since secondary school was burnt to the ground, and now we're here where there's more patronizing Americans. So no Eddie I don't think I'll be loosening up anytime soon unless you can go back in time and stop Anubis House from turning to ash." A spunky Brit stated, almost causing a scene if it weren't for Jerome glaring at the people who stared.

**Flashback**

_"Do you smell something...something burning?" Mara asked  
_

_"What is that, it smells like smoke or something?" Joy stated  
_

_"Guys get out now there's a fire in the kitchen!" Fabian yelled from the foyer  
_

_"What a fire, is everyone okay?!" Mara questioned very frightened  
_

_"No time for explaining Mara, just get Joy and you out now!" Fabian demanded  
_

_"I think Nina might still be up there." Joy responded  
_

_"Where?!" Fabian asked  
_

_"In the Attic, that's where I last saw her." She responded frantically  
_

_"I'll go get her, you guys just get out now, the fire is spreading quickly!"_

_"Okay be safe." Mara assured  
_

_"Nina are you up there?!" Fabian yelled  
_

_"Yeah I'm here, what's going on? Why do I smell smoke?" Nina responded  
_

_"No time for explaining Nins, I have to get you out take my hand!" Fabian replied  
_

_"Okay" Nina agreed  
_

_"Guys I found Nina, is everyone else out from the house?" Fabian questioned  
_

_"Yeah it's all clear, the firefighters should be here anytime now." Patricia stated  
_

**End of Flashback**

"Sorry Patricia, I was just trying to cheer you guys up from that. I didn't live there long enough to really connect, but I know how much you loved that place. No matter how creepy or weird or just plain awkward it is." The same male American apologized, other known as Eddie Miller.

"No I'm sorry Weasel, I shouldn't of blown up on you, plus that place was creepy, weird, and just plain awkward. Just like you said" and with that she planted a passionate kiss on his lips and smiled.

"Did I just hear Patricia never wrong Williamson apologize, huh! I must be dreaming, someone pinch me." A certain sly Brit, said in astonishment, with a hint of sarcasm too.

"Gladly" and with that a piercing scream rang through the people of the assembly all the way to the podium up front.

"Sheesh Patricia when did you learn to pinch like that, it really hurt!" Jerome questioned the rebel, while rubbing his now red arm.

"More like where'd you learn to scream like a little girl about to get eaten alive by clowns? I think you need to get lessons from Alfie even he has a manlier scream then you, unless you don't and grow old alone." A person they'd never thought would say something so Jerome like and mean, surprised them all and said those exact words with no hesitation and with a smirk included.

"Did I hear that correctly, goody-too shoes Nina said something that she herself would lecture on not what to say to someone. Somethings really wrong here." Mick Campbell responded with disbelief, while everybody just nodded along in the same manner.

"Don't be so surprised, you should really be surprised with yourself. Mick Campbell actually said something intelligent for a change, what a surprise. Anyways speaking of America, why don't I show you guys to my place, other known as the place you all will stay at till Anubis House gets rebuilt." She replied to everyone wistfully then turned her back to them and began walking away.

"What just happened right now?" Fabian whispered to his 3 closest friends, Amber, Patricia, and Eddie.

"I have no idea, but I like it." Patricia being the mean and sarcastic one she is, said in actual satisfaction.

"I think I might know why." Eddie admitted to the bunch.

"Well then what is it Eddison?!" Amber whispered/yelled at the boy.

"First of all it's Eddie, and second of all it's because she's different in America. Just you guys wait, I bet she'll turn into her old self 1 week tops, I mean it's bound to happen some day." He spoke amused almost, which just made Fabian and Amber worry more, while Patrica just smiled to herself.

I think I like this new Nina more then the old one, hopefully she stays when we go back to America, Patricia thought to herself.

* * *

**Nina's POV**

"Okay, okay, okay, enough with the talking, it's time for the tour of mi casa. Follow me to residente del Martin, it's not that far away from here, and then I want you guys to meet my family. OMG this is going to be so exciting, I can't wait they'll all love you guys, well most of you." I stated obviously leaning towards Jerome in that sake.

"Wait Nina, did you just say Martin Resident. OMG, Nina are you like rich...how come I never knew?" Amber asked looking a little dumb founded, which didn't really surprise me. Oh wipe that disapproving look of your face, don't tell me you weren't thinking just the same thing.

"Yeah I guess you guys could say that, now come on I don't want them waiting so long." Then with that I started sprinting towards the neighborhood, my track prodigy self making it's statement as usual. Anyways after a minute or so I turned my back to see nothing, I then walked back a couple yards and saw them still walking exactly like zombies do. I would've thought Mick of all athletes would want a challenge, but I guess he's still mad about earlier.

Moreover, he can't stay mad, he is staying at my place till senior year anyways. Or at least when the school is fixed, but that's gonna take awhile maybe even more then all of junior year.

"Come on guys, it's just around the corner you all look dead you need to be more persistent, especially you Mick. We also need to hurry up because we're all going shopping later for a welcome party my friends are throwing for us, and trust me none of you are going to fit in with those clothes. So hurry up!" I shouted getting the eye from mostly Jerome and Amber, while the rest like Mara and Fabian looked themselves over and nodded in agreement. I laughed to myself about how these people have a lot to learn about high school in America.

I got to the gates of my manor and waited there for the rest to come, and hopefully for their sake not to get themselves lost. I mean this is a pretty big neighborhood, considering how big the houses are. Just then they all stood there in front of me in awe, staring amongst the large healthy looking grass that stood on my front lawn, passed the driveway full of untouched sport cars, and on to the house I grew in all of my life.

I let the bunch just stand there like lions stalking their prey, but minutes passed and it started to get awkward so I snapped my fingers directly in their faces. I must've snapped them hundreds of times before I finally got a reaction that wasn't dead like from one of them.

"Nina, wow...this place is, just amazing. Do you really live here?" Joy questioned with disbelief, maybe it's just another one of those jealousy tantrums she's going through. I really don't know what they see in my house, it's not nearly as big as my friends' houses they are like hundred times bigger.

"Umm yeah Joy, why else would we be here?" I didn't really ask, just said it to annoy her.

"Nina! This-house-is-like-one-hundred-times-bigger-then-mine!" Amber tried to say in between breaths, which only made me laugh at my witty best friend.

"Okay guys enough of the, this place is amazing, this place is so cool, OMG I love this place, okay if you want to be impressed watch out for my friends house. Trust me they are a lot cooler, better, bigger, anything you can think of. It is Beverly Hills for god sake." I reasoned with them, after that little scene I punched in the pass-code and traced my hand against the censor. The gates automatically opened and so I walked in like it was any other ordinary day from coming home from school. I really miss the old days sometimes, they really were the best.

I walked onto the shiny pavement, and kept walking till I got to the marble fountain that laid right in the middle of the circular shaped driveway full of cars. I threw in some of my loose change and made one of those really cheesy wishes, Acee, Bell, and I would make every once and a while. I think we lost about a thousand dollars worth of change because of this fountain.

I smiled as all the memories came rushing back, which reminded me that my families are here. Ohh I can't wait to see them again, I haven't in for what seems like forever ago, which really sucks in my opinion.

"Bon les gars, nous sommes ici, bienvenue à Martin résidence." I greeted in one of my other fluent languages, I like to change it up from time to time keep it interesting. One of my best friends always says that, but she knows way more languages then me so it suits her motto better.

"Wow look at you French Nina, I don't suppose you can speak fluent any every language?" Joy questioned once again, looking as agitated as ever, why can't she just get over the fact that Fabian is mine and not her's.

"No but one of my friends do, maybe you can learn something from her." I fake smiled and turned around to unlock the front door. I could hear behind me the boys laughing at the little joke I made.

* * *

**3rd Persons POV**

As Nina unlocked the polished mahogany wood door, the people inside the house quickly lined up like they're about to take a school photo. Eldest in the back and youngest in the front, not including the babies who were in their mother's or older sibling's arms.


End file.
